


Cas/Dean/Sam have an egg and raise their dragon-baby

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eggs, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snippets of backstory for an image prompt: "Cas and Sam or Dean or both sleeping in a nest with a big egg."</p><p><em>slight</em> AU for season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas/Dean/Sam have an egg and raise their dragon-baby

  
  
("art"work and snippets by same nonnie)   


  


Cas and Sam and Dean are sleeping in a nest with a big egg.

Cas is cuddling his wings over the egg to keep their baby dragon warm. Because yes, the egg created by Cas/Dean/Sam would of course be an adorable baby dragon. Which in its egg-state needs to be snuggled in a nest.

-

Naming their daughter took several days. Sam pushed for Lúthien and Cas sighed wistfully over Barachiel, but it wasn't until Dean sat down with a pilfered book of baby names and read them aloud one by one that they were able to figure out the right one.

Daisy was her first pick; she fluttered up and down in interest when Dean first read it out. She looked inquiringly at a few more and seemed to consider Willow, but when Dean went back to Daisy she flapped her wings and lightly toasted the rest-area picnic table they were sitting at from excitement.

-

It took a while, but eventually they trained her not to burn down small towns as she flew above the Impala.

Once Daisy was big enough the co-parenting deal was that at least one of them would always ride/fly along with her, with either Dean or Sam driving the car (Cas still wasn't allowed to drive it). This gave Cas a break from the few months when he'd always been flying alongside her and gave her other dads more bonding time with her too.

-

Daisy's favorite foods turn out to be beef (medium-rare, on the hoof), onion rings, Caesar salad, demon souls, and crullers. Dean never stopped feeling oddly upset about her weird taste in pastry.

-

They turn out to be a totally awesome and heart-warming family. Except for Daisy's dragon-baby teenage years, but we don't talk about that. (Nobody much missed that part of New Jersey anyway.)


End file.
